Wouldn t change a thing
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Joana e Scorpius brigam...Uma musica os liga. SongFic com a musica Wouldn t change a thing de camp rock 2


Ela estava sentada a beira do lago, lembrando-se da discussão de á pouco

"- Joana vamos dar uma volta descontrair… - Diz ele abraçando-a por trás

- Scorpius eu tenho de aprender a usar este poder! Preciso de treinar! – Diz ela afastando-se dele e fechando os olhos.

- Joana á 3 dias que nós não estamos juntos! 3! Tu tens estado enfiada nesta sala a treinar! – Diz ele irritado

- Eu estou a treinar para poder enfrentar o futuro! – Diz ela com raiva

- E eu estou a garantir que NOS tenhamos futuro! – Diz ele já a gritar.

- TU NÃO ENTENDES! VEM AI UMA GUERRA E EU TENHO DE CONTROLAR ESTES PODERES! – Gritou ela a ele

Ele olha-a e abana a cabeça depois sai da sala batendo a porta"

Joana levanta-se e olha para o lago…

- It's like he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away. And I don't know how to get there. It's like all he wants is to chill out – Canta ela andando pelo jardim.

No outro jardim da ala leste Scorpius andava triste. E olha para as estrelas.

- She's way too serious – Canta ele andando pelo jardim.

- He makes me want to pull all my hair out – Canta ela abanando a cabeça  
- She's always in a rush and interrupted – Canta ele suspirando  
- Like he doesn't even care – Canta ela Olhando para a frente  
- Like she doesn't even care – Canta ele olhando também para a frente

Eles os dois olham-se e viram as costas voltando a caminhar

-You – Canta ela

- Me – Canta ele

- were face to face. But we don't see eye to eye – Cantam os dois

- Like fire and rain – Canta Joana

- fire and rain - Canta Scorpius  
- You can drive me insane – Canta ela

- You can drive me insane – Canta ela  
- But I can't stand mad at you for anything – Cantam os dois abanando a cabeça

- We're Venus and Mars – Canta ela

- We're Venus and Mars – Canta ele  
- We're like different stars - Canta ela olhando para as estrelas

- We're like different stars - Canta ele também olhando para as estrelas  
- Because you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing – Os dois cantam e uma lágrima cai do olho de Joana.

- She's always trying to save the day. Just wanna let my music play. She's all or nothing. But my feelings never change – Ele da um pequeno sorriso enquanto canta

- Why does he try to read my mind? – Ela olha para tras e ve-o cantando

- I try to read her mind – Ele olha para o local onde ela esta e volta-se para o outro lado  
- It's not good at psychoanalyse – Canta ela ainda olhando para ele  
- She tries to pick a fight. To get attention – Canta ele sentindo o olhar dela  
- That's what all of my friends say – Canta ela voltando-se para a frente  
- That's what all of his friends say - Ele espreita para o local que ela esta e caminha para la

- You – Canta ela apoiando a cabeça ao tronco da arvore

- Me – Canta ele aproximando-se da arvore

- were face to face. But we don't see eye to eye – Cantam os dois

- Like fire and rain – Canta Joana

- fire and rain - Canta Scorpius  
- You can drive me insane – Canta ela olhando para tras e vendo-o

- You can drive me insane – Canta ele parando a uns metros  
- But I can't stand mad at you for anything – Cantam os dois se encarando

- We're Venus and Mars – Canta ela

- We're Venus and Mars – Canta ele  
- We're like different stars - Canta ela voltando a olhar para a frente

- We're like different stars - Canta ele aproximando-se dela  
- Because you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing – Os dois cantam e scorpius coloca a mão em cima do ombro de joana

- When I'm yes she's no – Canta ele sentando-se ao lado dela  
- When I hold on he just lets go – Canta ela olhando para ele  
- We're perfectly imperfect – Canta ele dando um pequeno sorriso  
- But I wouldn't change a thing – Os dois aproximan-se e beijam-se

Ele sorri para ela e ela abraço-o

- Desculpa! – Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo e depois riem-se

- Eu devia ter te dado ouvidos…- Diz ela pondo a cabeça no ombro dele

- E eu devia de saber que tu tens de fazer isto… - Diz ele.

- Mas não é preciso me matar a estudar…

- Concordo…mas agora… - Ele puxa-a para o seu colo e beija-a

Pronto la estava eu a ouvir esta musica pela milésima vez então catrapum! veio me isto a cabeça! reviews pff?


End file.
